New Life
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: After Johto is hit by a terrorist attack, Bugsy, Kurt, and Maisy have to go to another country to escape future attacks. Hinted Earthworm (Bugsy x Maisy).
1. Introduction: The Destruction of Johto

**Well, here's my third story. Well with chapters anyway. This one focuses on the anime, as stated in Shadow's A/N. Reveiw, apologies for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, Bugsy would travel with Ash in Johto.**

* * *

**Introduction- The Destruction of Johto**

Bugsy P.O.V.

To think my little hometown… no, a whole region, could be destroyed in the blink of an eye, I couldn't believe it at first myself. Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, even bits of Kanto, including Pallet Town, were all gone. I silently swore my revenge as I looked at the scene.

"Gr-grandpa…" I heard Maisy say nearby. "Wh-what are we going to do?"

Even though the question was meant for Kurt, I answered: "We should probably leave the Kanto/Johto landmass, maybe the whole country. We can't find enough resources to survive around here anymore, and we don't want to be victims of another bombing."

"Bugsy is right, Maisy. That is our best bet." Kurt said. "We're of the few who survived this attack. Our best bet is to leave before things get worse."

"But what about Aza—"

"Maisy, as much as I'm pained to say this, there is no Azalea Town. There is no Johto. There's only us." I said. "I loved this place too…" I started to cry as we headed off to go someplace we could live without fear of any attack.

* * *

**So there you go. Ash will come in next chapter, which wil hopefully be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1: News Flash

**Well, sorry I took forever to post this. It is sort of "spread the news to Unovans."**

* * *

**Chapter 1- News Flash**

Ash P.O.V.

Cilan, Iris, and I waited in the lobby of the Pokémon Center for our Pokémon to heal. There had just been a very intense battle with Team Rocket. We silently watched the nearby television, when "News Flash!" lit the screen.

"What? That has a bitter flavor already," Cilan said.

"Today, the Johto region was attacked by a group of bombers. All natural resources and capital are destroyed. There are no known survivors. Among the other areas attacked, Verdian City, Pallet Town, Cerulean City, and Pewter City. We will be back with an update soon." A commercial for a 3,000,000 Pokédoller Poké ball came back.

"That is the worst recipe of all!" Cilan yelled.

"Pallet Town, Cerulean City, and Pewter City…" I muttered. "Oh no…"

"No one lived?!" Iris yelled. "That makes no sense! What kind of bombs were they using?"

"That means… Brock, Misty, Gary, Professor Oak, everyone… everyone is dead…" I continued to mutter. "I-I'm going to try to call some people from home." I said.

"Wait, Ash!" I heard Cilan say, but I didn't listen. I ran to one of the phones and dialed the first number that I thought of, Gary's. No answer.

"Ash, even if they are alive, their homes are destroyed, so they can't access their phones. We have no means of contacting them." Cilan said.

I sighed. "So as far as we know, Mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Misty, and Brock are all—" I choked on my words. Cilan nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry Ash. There's nothing we can do. We'll keep going to our next destination with hopes they are safe."

* * *

Meanwhile in Striaton City…

Cress P.O.V.

"Cress! Cress! This is terrible!" I heard Chili call from another room.

"Yes, Chili?" I sighed as I entered our living room. I glanced at what Chili was watching, and nearly fell backward from shock. "How in the world?!"

"I said it was terrible." He answered.

"Chili! Wasn't Aunt Cukey visiting Johto?"

"She was." Chili sighed. "I feel bad for the twins."

"And Whimsy.*" I added.

Chili nodded. "Everyone always forgets about her. But she is likely gonna be Monobitri or Monochrome's new Gym Leader because of this."

"Well, there isn't much else we can do. Let's get some sleep." I said.

* * *

**There we go. And yay X & Y are announced! I can't wait!**

***I originally named this gal Clair, but to avoid confusion with the Blackthorn Gym Leader, I used this name instead.**

**The next chapter will return to Bugsy.**

**-Glac**


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden

**Today's second update, but the last chapter was finished for some time and I just took the time to post. We return to Bugsy here.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Hidden**

Bugsy P.O.V.

We had reached Vermillion City. We had done what we could to disguise ourselves. It was hard getting the supplies we needed, but besides that it wasn't that bad.

"And your name is, son?" The usher asked me.

"Oh, Tsukushi." I answered. It had been strangely hard to see during the day recently, so I hadn't noticed him. I showed him my ticket and boarded the ship.

The ship had a huge library. For once, I read something about something besides Bug-type Pokémon. I looked up everything I could about human eyesight, and I couldn't discover anything about losing eyesight in sun but gaining it at night. The closest thing was color-blindness, but I could make colors out easily.

"Young man, are you aware off the time?" I jumped at the voice and whirled around.

"Who—who are you? Why did you scare me like that?" I asked the little old lady before me. "And I'm sorry, but I don't have a watch."

"No, I meant what you're doing up here so late? It's midnight." I looked around me. Sure enough, the lights were off. And yet it was as if it was broad daylight to me, I could see everything just fine; better than by actual daylight, even.

"What the— " I muttered. "I'm sorry ma'am I didn't notice. Was I of any trouble?"

"No, I was curious if you were like me."

"…I doubt that."

"Can you see better at night than day?"

"How do you know that?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, for one, you're reading in the dead of night with no discernible light source."

"And how does that make us similar?"

"Hmm, try drinking this." She held out a glass full of a pink liquid.

"That isn't poison, right?" I asked.

"No." For some reason this lady seemed truthful. I cautiously took the glass and drank. It tasted awful, but as soon as I had downed it I felt less feeble than I had been recently.

"What is this stuff?" I asked.

"You have been trying to figure out what was wrong with your eyes, correct?"

"Yes."

"You were looking in the wrong section."

"What do you mean? This is the health section." I answered, confused.

"This way, young man. I know what is wrong with you."

"Huh? You do?" She led me to the fantasy section and pointed at one of the heavy books.

"I'd recommend that one." She said. I peered at the title.

It read: "The Truth about Vampires."

* * *

**Ohh, how interesting. We'll swap to Ash next, unless I get enough requests to instead do Bugsy's reaction to the oldLady's suggestion.**

**-Glac**


	4. Chapter 3: Reveal

**Me: To all those expecting Ash, my apologies. I needed Bugsy's chapter to "unlock" Ash's chapter, and had it done loooong before Ash's.**

**Bugsy: Fairly cirtain she would like you to read and reveiw. And do the Gym Leader poll. Vote for me.**

**Falkner: No, me!**

**Silver: Just start the chaper, Glac.**

**Me: But, Silver, what about the disclaimer? *pouts***

**Silver: It's just saying you don't own Pokémon-**

**Me: NOW STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Reveal**

Bugsy P.O.V.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid Vampires don't exist." I said, returning my gaze to her.

"I'm a Vampire too, young man, and I wrote that book." She answered.

"_Yep, she's delusional._" I thought.

"Do you know what you drank?"

"Admittedly, no, I don't."

"That was Life Energy, brought here from here Siren Realm. The fact you could even touch it proves you're a Vampire."

"So why did you make me drink it?"

"Vampires are those whose own Life Energy has been drained. So to survive, they need to obtain more regularly. That's why I had you drink it."

"So you're saying," I mumbled, "I'm a vampire?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And Sis? She's been having similar problems as me."

"Your sister too? I mean, that girl you've been staying with even though you're unrelated."

"No we're sib—"

"You're only fosters. Your real family's dead, no? And you're also living under a false name, Bugsy Hiwada.*"

"How do you know all these things about me?" I asked, pulling off the Ditto-mask I had been wearing. "Have you been stalking me?"

"Maybe. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You can't find the Siren Realm without the aid of one of its residents. Your other option is to take others force." She left without another word.

"Restore the disguise Ditto." I mumbled before I left for our room.

"What took you so long?" Maisy asked me when I returned.

"I was studying." I answered.

"Is that all you do?"

"It's fun. To me, anyway."

"What were you really doing?"

"I…" I started. "Found out part of what happened to us."

"What do you mean?"

"A little old lady saw me in the library and noticed what I was up to. She said we were Vampires. I just want to know how that happened."

"Huh? What are those?"

"Maisy, when I was your age when I heard the word for the first time. I asked my parents what it meant." Her ears perked up. She had never met my parents, and was curious about them since I preferred avoiding the subject. I sighed and continued: "I never thought what they told me to be true; it didn't seem erm, scientific to me."

"Why? What did they tell you?"

"Well, their portrayal was different from what that old lady told me. My parents said they were walking dead who must drink blood. That lady said it was Life Energy they needed, not blood. She said she was one herself, and I'm confused as to what to believe. My parents or some strange lady."

"What that lady said was honest." I looked up, and so did Maisy. A pale figure was sitting next to me, on my left to be precise. "I'm a Siren and the former Gym Leader of the town we'll be docking at soon. I wanted to ask you, would you mind taking over my old Gym? You'll still have to take the test, but it's as empty as Verdian Gym was some time back. Please? I'll bring you Life Force!"

"I'll do it, miss. I was a gym leader back where I come from. I'm used to the pressure of the job." I blurted. I guess I missed the pressures.

"Thank yooooouuuuu! Here's some right now!" She handed me a canteen. "Your sis could use some." She added before darting off.

"Uhh, okay. Here you go, Maisy."

"What is this stuff?" Maisy said after downing it. "I feel great now, but the taste was really weird."

"Life Force, apparently." I answered. "I'm kinda tired, good night, Maisy." I said, yawning and stretching. I got in my own bed and cried myself to sleep. I thought things would improve from now on. How mistaken I was.

* * *

***"Hiwada Town" is the Japanese name of Azalea Town.**

**Bugsy: This story has taken a turn for the utturly unscientific.**

**Me: What did you expect?**

**Bugsy: I... don't know.**

**Falkner: And thus ends a pointless author's note. Ash is definately next, folks. No fears.**


End file.
